Butterfly Can't Fly
by kirameku-14
Summary: Dapatkah aku mengepakkan sayap ku sendiri? Tanpa ada  orang yang harus menopang ku? Tanpa ada orang yang  mengasihani ku, sekalipun itu dia.


**Yeong Gi hadir dengan fic ababil Yeong Gi.**

**~"~"~"~"~"**

**Di dedikasikan untuk seluruh readers.**

**Please enjoy it.**

**~"~"~"~"~"**

**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"**

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin as an older brother**

**Lee Hyuk Jae and Lee Donghae as a twins brother**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : maybe sho-ai, geje, dan ababil sangat.**

**Summary : Dapatkah aku mengepakkan sayap ku sendiri? Tanpa ada**

**orang** **yang harus menopang ku? Tanpa ada orang yang**

**mengasihani ku,** **sekalipun itu dia. **

**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"**

**BUTTERFLY CAN'T FLY by CHO YEONG GI**

**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"**

*Eunhyuk POV*

Aku kembali ke tempat hyung-ku, hari ini Minnie hyung di rawat lagi. Aigoo~ hyung kau itu kuat. Padahal, selama ini biarpun penyakit itu menggerogotimu kau tak pernah sampai down seperti ini. hyung, kau itu kuat. Mengapa kau seperti ini?

"Annyeong." Saat sampai di kamar Minnie hyung. Kulihat Minnie hyung sedang tidur di atas ranjangnya, "Hyung." Gumamku sedih saat melihat wajah hyung-ku yang sungguh jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Minnie hyung terlihat lemah dan menderita.

Kuputuskan untuk menunggu Minnie hyung sampai ia terjaga dari tidurnya. Selagi menunggui nya, perhatianku teralih pada handphone-nya. Ada sms masuk, kubaca saja ya? Mungkin penting, itulah anggapanku. Diluar dugaan, sms itu membuatku terkejut. Isi sms itu seperti memaki Minnie hyung. Untung Minnie hyung belum membacanya, hyung kenapa ada orang yang tega padamu. Aku pun membalas pesan yang masuknya malam hari itu, aku marah pada pengirim sms yang aku tak tahu siapa dia, aku pun masih berusaha sopan, walaupun susah.

Sms itu pun dibalas, ternyata kakaknya yang membalas. Kami sempat cekcok karena melindungi orang yang kami sayang. Akhirnya kami memutuskan agar kedua orang yang kami sayang itu tidak pernah tahu tentang masalah ini. aku tak mau melihat Minnie hyung menangis lagi.

~"~"~"~"~"

*Donghae POV*

Aku terlambat datang ke rumah sakit siang itu, ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Begitu sampai di kamar hyung-ku, kulihat Minnie hyung dan Hyukie sedang tertidur. Kuguncangkan tubuh Hyukie perlahan, berniat untuk membangunkannya.

"Hae-ya?" tanyanya begitu bangun.

"Pulanglah, biar Minnie hyung aku yang jaga. Kamu juga harus istirahat." Saranku pada saudara kembar ku ini.

"Arayo, Hae-ya. Ne, jibe baraedajulke. Hae-ya juga pulang nanti ya?" tanyanya sembari membereskan tasnya.

"Arasseo." Jawabku singkat. Dan kulihat Hyukie menghampiri Minnie hyung, mengecup singkat kening Minnie hyung penuh rasa sayang.

"Cepat sembuh hyung. Hyukie rindu pelukan Minnie hyung." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, "Annyeong."

"Annyeong Hyukie-ya, hati-hati."

"Arasseo, Hae-ya." Jawab nya sembari melayangkan senyum lelah ke arah ku.

Setelah Hyukie pulang, akupun mengecek keadaan Minnie hyung, membenarkan selimutnya agar Minnie hyung sedikit lebih hangat. Setelahnya akupun sibuk dengan notebookku dan melanjutkan tugas sekolahku. Sejam kemudian, aku bosan.

"Enaknya ngapain ya? Uhm... ngecek fb hyung ah, hyung kan kalau online dari handphone gak pernah di log out." Ide itu terpintas di benakku.

Begitu online, aku iseng membuat status kalau Minnie hyung akan jarang membuka fb-nya ini. Tak lama berselang, friend request dari entah siapa datang. Akupun mengconfirm itu, dan aku mendapat message dari orang yang baru saja aku confirm friend request-nya itu. Aigoo~ orang itu pun memaki-maki Minnie hyung. Minnie hyung, apa kau bermasalah? Akupun tidak terima hyung-ku yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati itu di maki sampai seperti itu. Memangnya apakah pantas dia berbuat seperti itu? Karena adiknya sakit? Tentu saja ini membuatku kesal! Hyung-ku juga sedang sakit! Menyebalkan!

~"~"~"~"~"

*Sungmin POV*

Aku tak tahu, berapa lama mataku terpejam. Seingatku sebelumnya kepalaku sakit sekali, dan sesudahnya gelap! Tak ada apapun lagi yang kulihat. Kulihat sekeliling ruangan tempatku berada saat ini. Cha! Rumah Sakit lagi. Merasa bosan, akupun berbaring lagi dan mengambil handphone-ku yang tergeletak di atas lemari kecil di samping kasurku.

~"~"~"~"~"

*Normal POV*

"Jadi kamu pun sama? Kamu juga tau? ada yang benci pada uri hyung?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk, kakak kembarnya.

"Ne, Hae-ya. Kemarin aku sempat bertengkar dengan orang itu di sms dan sebelum-sebelumnya juga ada nomor asing yang sms Minnie hyung, nomor orang minta kenalan." Terang Eunhyuk.

"Terus? Kamu ladenin?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Sedikit, hanya menjawab pertanyaannya seperti siapa, lagi apa dan tinggal dimana. Aku jawab aja, ini Minnie-hyung. Cuma itu kok Hae." ujarnya. Kemudian, 2 kakak adik itu di kejutkan dengan sms masuk dari kakak mereka.

_Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae. Bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang? Hyung mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian._

"Aigoo~ hyung sudah sadar. Changkaman. Minnie hyung baca smsnya dong? Aku belum hapus message itu." keluh Eunhyuk. Donghae pun mengutak-atik handphone-nya.

"Minnie hyung, sempat online fb. Aigoo~ aku juga belum menghapus inbox di fb Minnie hyung."

"Minnie hyung pasti marah." Keluh kakak beradik itu bersamaan.

~"~"~"~"~"

*Sungmin POV*

Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kedua adikku itu begitu lancang mengganggu privasiku. Begitu mereka datang, mereka berdua langsung menjelaskannya padaku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. Aku tahu, mereka menyayangiku. Tapi ini masalahku, biarkan aku saja yang menyelesaikannya. Tanpa campur tangan siapapun dan tak usah melindungiku hingga membuatku lemah seperti ini. Biarkan aku berpijak dengan kakiku sendiri. Kumohon, jangan ada yang memapahku.

~"~"~"~"~"

*Donghae POV*

Berminggu-minggu setelah kejadian itu, Minnie hyung bilang temannya ada yang operasi. Transplantasi ginjal katanya, dan Minnie hyung memintaku serta Hyukie untuk mendatangkannya. Entah siapapun itu, kulihat Minnie hyung bersungguh-sungguh saat mendoakannya. Apakah orang itu sangat berarti baginya?

~"~"~"~"~"

*Sungmin POV*

Hubunganku dengan dia selalu naik turun, malam ini kami bisa akrab, esoknya kami bertengkar. Hingga kini, aku tak bisa untuk menyapanya lagi. Dia membenciku, dan mengharapkan aku merasakan sakit yang lebih darinya. Ne, aku terpaksa menjauhinya. Dia takkan bahagia bersamaku. Kebahagiannya bukan denganku. Mianata. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.

Aku masih sering memantaunya, untuk melihat, apakah dia bahagia? Walau tanpa aku. Dan kurasa ia bisa. Tapi, melihat itu membuat hatiku berdarah, hatiku terluka dan sakit. kami, saling 'menyapa' untuk menyakiti hati kami masing-masing. Luka didalam hatiku kembali menganga, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selain, menangis dengan rasa sesak di dada, rasa sesak yang tak pernah kuinginkan.

Aku selalu berfikir, aku ini apa? Mengapa nasibku 'seberuntung' ini? ingin rasanya, aku terbang seperti kupu-kupu di luar sana. Kupu-kupu yang kulihat itu terbang dengan sayap rapuhnya, menopang tubuhnya, siap menghadapi kematian di depannya. Ya, kematian karena kupu-kupu itu terjerat sebuah jebakan yang dapat membuatnya berjumpa dengan kematian.

Aku ingin menjadi kupu-kupu itu. Setidaknya, dia terbang dengan sayapnya sendiri tanpa harus merepotkan yang lain. Dan tak membuat siapapun tersakiti dengan kelemahannya. Tapi aku tahu, aku ini hanya kupu-kupu yang tak bisa terbang dengan sayapku sendiri. Sayapku begitu lemah, dan hingga kini aku masih belum bisa berjalan sendiri. Apakah aku akan mati dengan cara seperti ini? Duduk diam dan menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawa datang padaku, sebelum aku sempat berjuang dengan sayap milik ku. Sayap rapuh milik ku?

-The End-

.

.

.

.

Jamgan gebukin Key kalau ff ini abal sangat. Ini basic on true story. Dan sebelumnya Key pernah minta diketikin file ini ke sahabat Key, yah semoga dia baca ff yang dia ketik ini. Tapi, ini kisah buatan Key lhoo~~

Ah, NGE-FLAME KEY BESERTA FF INI GAK APA. ASAL JANGAN PERNAH NGE-FLAME ATAUPUN NGE-BASH URI OPPADEUL.

Uhm, review please.

Kamsahamnida *bow*


End file.
